Big Time Changes
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Logan and Camille have been together for almost six months. But, now their relationship is about to change forever. *sucky title and summary, sorry* Please R&R
1. Oh my God, did Logan cheat on you!

_**A grand adventure is about to begin. ~Winnie the Pooh**_

Name: Big Time Changes

Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in this story is mine.

Summary: Logan and Camille have been together for almost six months. But, now their relationship is about to change forever.

Notes: Every chapter will start with a quote that I feel encompasses what the chapter is about. :)

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Jo Taylor was used to having her best friend, Camille Roberts, over to her apartmenthotel room at the Palms Woods. What she wasn't used to was having Camille call her at 4:00 in the morning, crying her eyes out and asking if she could come over. Of course, Jo had said yes and now she was sitting on her sofa, watching Paid Programming and snacking on pretzels. Soon enough, she heard a soft knock on the door and she jogged over to answer it. Camille was standing in the hallway and she looked terrible. She had on a Mickey Mouse shirt and basketball shorts, her long brown hair was knotted up in a bun and her big brown eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Camille, what happened?" Jo asked.

Camille shook her head, not saying anything. Jo brought her into the house, leading her over to the white sofa that sat in the center of the living room. They both sat down and almost instantly, Camille began to cry again.

"Did Logan do something?" Jo asked.

Camille shook her head. "No, he didn't do anything. I mean, well, kinda. But, it was both of us. Not just him." Camille sniffled. "My mom is going to kill me, Jo. She already despises me for dragging her out here and she blames me for dad leaving and now she's going to just pick up and leave all together."

"Camille, calm down. Your mom isn't going to leave you. What happened?"

Camille looked at her best friend and sighed. "You know how Logan and I took our relationship to the next level, right?"

Jo nodded, she knew that Logan and Camille had had sex. It had been on their four month anniversary. "Yeah, I know. Dinner, movie, and a fun time back at your apartment while your mom was away for the weekend. Why? Oh my God, did Logan cheat on you? I'll kill that bastard. How could he do that?"

"Jo, stop it. Logan didn't cheat on me," Camille said.

Jo sighed from relief. "Good, good. Then, what _did_ happened?"

Camille took a deep breath. "Well, I realized yesterday that I hadn't gotten my period, which I was supposed to get a week and a half ago. So I went out and got a pregnancy test this afternoon and waited until mom was asleep to take it, just incase I got emotional, I didn't want her to see me. So I took it and...and..." Camille couldn't make herself say the rest.

"Cammy, are you pregnant?"

Camille nodded, looking sick at the thought of it. Jo clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked.

"No one but you. I took the test and then called you because I didn't want to be alone. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I don't want to get rid of the baby, but everything is so confusing right now."

"When are you going to tell Logan?" Jo asked.

"Tomorrow. But I'm going to need your help. Stephanie is going to be out with Carlos tomorrow but James, Kendall and Logan are supposed to be hanging out all day. I need you to, somehow, get them out of the apartment so that I can talk to Logan."

Jo nodded. "They wanted to see the new Transformers movie. I'll just invite James along with me and Kendall. They're not going to pass up a free movie."

Camillle leaned over and hugged her best friend. "What would I ever do without you?"

* * *

><p>Camille and Jo fell asleep around five and woke up at noon. Camille decided to borrow one of Jo's sundresses, white with pink flowers, considering she didn't want to go back to her apartment. She didn't want to listen to her mother complain about her leaving, that is, if she even realized that Camille was gone. She had left her mother a note explaining that she had gotten a call from Jo and had gone over to her apartment, something her mother probably hadn't even noticed. Gretchen Roberts was good at pretending her daughter didn't exist.<p>

By the time that Camille and Jo reached 2J it was twelve thirty. Camille looked at Jo nervously, biting at her bottom lip.

"So, you're going to take Kendall and James to the movies and that'll give me and Logan like, three hours of alone time, right?" she asked.

Jo nodded. "And I'll take them out for ice cream or something after, if you want me too. Stephanie and Carlos are spending the day together and shouldn't be back until dinner time, so don't worry about them. Just breath, Camille. You'll do fine," Jo said.

Camille nodded, half-heartedly smiling. Jo sighed confidently and then knocked on the door. It only took a couple of moments before the door opened and Kendall looked out at them. He smiled when he saw them standing there.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked, inviting them in and kissing Jo as they entered.

"I was wondering if you and James would like to go and see the new Transformers movie and then, maybe, go out for ice cream," Jo said, looking from Kendall to James, who was sitting on the couch and nodding excitedly.

"Um, sure. That sounds great. What about Logan?" Kendall asked, pointing in the direction of the smart boy who was seated next to James.

"I think Camille has other plans for Logan this afternoon," Jo winked at Kendall.

Kendall nodded in understanding. "Ok then. Come on, James. Have fun, Logan," he called as he, James, and Jo headed out the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Camille headed to sit next to Logan on the couch.

"Hey babe. This is a pleasant surprise," Logan said, leaning in to kiss her.

Camille kissed back but pulled away sooner than she normally would. When she did, Logan looked confused. He slung his arm over the back of the couch and turned to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Camille bit at her lip, trying not to cry. She shook her head no and, just as she did, tears started to fall from her eyes without permission. She covered her face with her hands and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She felt Logan put his hand on her back as he slid closer to her. He wrapped her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Camille, what's wrong? Honey, what happened?"

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Logan. I-I don't kn-know what to do," she cried against his chest.

"Do about what? Tell me what happened," Logan said.

Camille sat up, wiping the tears away from her eyes, and looked Logan in the eyes. How was she supposed to do this? They were both only sixteen, Logan's seventeenth birthday a couple months away. Logan had his band to deal with and the touring and the recording. And Camille had her acting. How was she supposed to look at him and tell him that all that was in jeopardy because she was pregnant?

"Logan, I missed my period," she said.

Logan was quiet, fear creeping up into his dark eyes. "Oh," he managed to say.

"Yeah. So, yesterday I took a pregnancy test."

Logan nodded, swallowing nervously. "What did it say?" he asked.

"It said that I was pregnant."

Logan's face drained of any and all color. His eyes got wide and his mouth opened slightly. His breath hitched in his throat and for a moment, everything froze. Time stood still as he looked at Camille, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy. She was playing with her hands, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. And then, reality came back and hit Logan hard.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

Camille nodded. "I wanna go to the doctor and make sure but, yeah. You're gonna be a dad. Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I should be sorry. It's my fault," Logan turned and leaned his back against the couch, running a hand down his face.

"It's not your fault. We were both there when it happened," Camille said.

"Yeah, I know. But, after we finished the second time, I didn't tell you that the condom broke. I don't know why I didn't, I knew that I should have. But you looked so happy and content, I didn't want to ruin that. God, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Calm down, Logan. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it. And, do you honestly think that I didn't realized something must have happened when I moved from the backseat to the front and something dripped down my leg?" Camille cocked her eyebrow at him and smirked slightly.

"I'm still sorry," Logan said. "Who knows about this?"

"You, me and Jo. I freaked out last night and called her. I should've told you first but, I just needed to talk to a girl."

Logan nodded. "I understand. We should probably tell Mama Knight, since I live here. And we should tell your mom. And video chat my mom. Oh God, this is a lot."

"I know. But, first things first, we should probably talk about what we're going to do," Camille said, looking at him seriously.

"Do? Oh, I know what you mean. Well, I know it's your choice but, I don't want you to get an abortion," Logan said.

Camille nodded. "I know. I don't want one." she was quiet for a moment. "Should we keep the baby? I mean, your schedule is pretty hectic and all that."

"Camille, I will figure something out so that I can be home with you and the baby as much as possible. That is, if you want to keep it," Logan said.

"I think I do. I mean, it'll be hard, but I think we can do it," Camille said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I agree," Logan said, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss. Suddenly, they heard keys jingle in the door. Moments later, Mama Knight and Katie walked in with grocery bags. Logan and Camille shared a glance and nodded. It was time to tell them.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**A/N: This is my first BTR story but not my first pregnancy kind of story. Please R&R :)**

_**Logan: You made me a teenage dad?**_

_***other guys giggle***_

_**Me: Shut up, guys! And, yeah I did, Logan. I like to mess with you. *evil smile***_

_**Logan: Why?**_

_**Me: *shrugs* Because you're my favorite.**_

_***Logan smiles while the other guys pout***_


	2. Thank you, Mama Knight

_**A stepmother might have to rise above a little more than everyone else to make everything go smoothly and for everyone to feel comfortable. It's one of the nicest gifts they could give. ~Elizabeth Howell**_

Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in this story is mine.

Notes: Thank you to **Random Storygirl, XxSmileyxD, LiveLifeToTheFulest, Poeticjustice13, **and **Science-Fantasy93 **for reviewing the first chapter :)

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Logan and Camille waited until after Mama Knight had put away all the groceries before they walked over to the counter and sat down on the stools. Mama Knight smiled at them both.<p>

"Hello, Camille. How are you?" she asked, pouring three cups of water and setting two in front of Logan and Camille.

"I'm ok. Ms. Knight, we need to talk to you," Camille said, sipping at her water.

Mama Knight looked between them and nodded. "What's up?" she asked.

Logan took a deep breath and then attempted to speak. But, in reality, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a high pitched squeak. Camille choked slightly on her water when she heard the sound and Mama Knight couldn't help but laugh. Logan clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. Why don't you start, Camille?" Mama Knight asked.

Camille nodded. "Ok. Well, you see Ms. Knight, I realized a couple days ago that I had missed my period."

"Did you tell you mom?"

"No. My mom and I don't don't exactly have a good relationship. She would've taken me to the nearest abortion clinic as soon as I asked for a pregnancy test," Camille explained.

Mama Knight nodded, her face showing that she already knew what Logan had _attempted _ to tell her.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked.

Camille nodded and Logan turned pale. That word was not agreeing with his circulation. It looked like his heart stopped everytime someone said the word "pregnant", which was a word that he was going to need to get used to.

"What are you going to do?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well, I don't want an abortion, that much I know for sure. And, Logan and I are considering keeping the baby but then comes the whole, I'm-probably-going-to-be-homeless-in-a-couple-of-hours thing. And Logan lives here and I don't think that we thought about that a couple of minutes ago, and..." Mama Knight cut her off.

"Why are you going to be homeless?" she asked, worry in her voice.

Camille sighed. "Because my mom will never let me live in the apartment once she knows that I'm pregnant. And, if she does, then I'll be alone. Odds are that she'll just pick and leave me." Tears were starting to sting Camille's eyes.

Mama Knight bit at her lips and looked down into her water. She sighed and then looked up at Logan.

"You have to breath eventually," she said.

Logan nodded, not answering. Mama Knight reached over the counter and put her hand over his. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Mama Knight," he said weakly.

"Don't be. You two did the right thing by telling me," she said.

Camille looked over at Logan and took in a deep breath. "I want to wait until tomorrow to tell my mom. That way we can both come to terms with everything a little better. But, I think I need to be alone for a little while. I think I'm going to go for a walk." She stood up and kissed Logan on the cheek before leaving.

Almost as soon as she was gone, Logan burst into tears.

"Don't cry, Logan," Mama Knight said, standing up and walking around so that she was half hugging him. "Come on, lets go sit on the couch," she said.

She led the now sobbing boy to the couch. They both sat down, her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I...don't...know...what...I'm...going...to...do," Logan cried. He curled himself up into a ball and leaned against his semi-adoptive mother. She wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Everything will be ok. It's not as big of a nightmare as it may seem."

"Yes it is. Everything is...is changing. Really fast. This morning my...my biggest worry was...recording tomorrow. And now...now my girlfriend is pregnant!"

"I know, Logan. I know. And when you tell your mom, she'll tell you the exact same things that I'm telling you now. Everything will be ok and everything will work itself out. You will be an amazing father, if you two decide to keep the baby."

That statement caused Logan to cry harder. Mama Knight tightened her grip around him, tears forming in her own eyes as well.

"Mom...will...be...so...disappointed...in...me!"

"Shhh, no she won't. Your mother loves you more than anything," Mama Knight soothed.

"She...was sixteen...when she had me. She always said...that she didn't want me to go through the same thing," Logan cried.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean she'll be disappointed. She loves you more than life itself. And she'll support you and try and make things better. Just like me."

Logan sniffled softly. "Thank you, Mama Knight."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: Now I'm crying? What is with you and doing these things to me?**_

_**Me: Of course you're crying! Your life is falling apart around you!**_

_**Carlos: But you'll always have us with you. *smiles happily***_

_**James: Yeah, even if Camille's pregnant!**_

_**Kendall: Um, I thought that that was just in the story...**_

_**Logan: Of course it is! She's not actually pregnant!**_

_**Me: Are you sure?**_

_***silence***_


	3. You know what, I'm leaving

**_We think sometimes that poverty is only being hungry, naked and homeless. The poverty of being unwanted, unloved and uncared for is the greatest poverty. We must start in our own homes to remedy this kind of poverty. ~Mother Teresa_**

Notes: Thank you to **Random Storygirl, XxSmileyxD, LiveLifeToTheFulest, Poeticjustice13, prettylocks111 **and **Science-Fantasy93 **for reviewing chapter two :) P.S. I've called every adult/parent by their first name except for Mama Knight for one reason, it doesn't feel right to call her Jennifer to me. Lol

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Camille and Logan could barely breath as they walked up to apartment 6B, Camille's apartment. Her mother was home, they both knew that. And it was officially time for them to tell her. They had told Logans mom first, via webcam. Ironically enough, that had been the first time that Camille had ever talked to Logans mother, Joanna. They had quickly decided that they liked each other. Joanna had sat and listened to them and had had almost the exact same reaction as Mrs. Knight. She had also said that once Camille was farther alone in her pregnancy, she would try and come to California to visit them and help them set things up for the baby.<p>

But, Camille's mom would never be as nice as Joanna had been. She wouldn't even have a hint of niceness in her voice. Camille slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open slowly.

"Mom, I'm home," she called out.

"Living room," Gretchen responded.

Camille looked back at Logan and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. They both walked to the living room silently, Camille clearing her throat so that her mom would look at them. Gtrechen Roberts looked like she would be a nice person. She had shoulder length, straight brown hair and big brown eyes, like her daughter. She was slender, but not skinny. She was also average height, which you couldn't tell at the moment, since she was sitting on the couch.

"You need help with something?" she asked.

"Actually, mom, we need to talk to you," Camille said.

"Well, come sit down," Gretchen said.

Logan and Camille sat down on the love seat that was next to the couch. Logan looked at the floor, his face feeling insainly hot and his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

"Oh, shit. You're pregnant, aren't you? Damn it, Camille! We had this talk before we came out here! I told you that you needed to worry about this damn acting thing and not about boyfriends and all that shit. And now you didn't listen to me and you ended up pregnant!" Gretchen said, standing up.

"Mom, calm down," Camille said.

"Who did you tell before me? Huh? Do his parents know?" Gretchen was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, his parents know. And Mrs. Knight knows. And so does Jo," Camille said.

"You told everyone else before you told me? God dammit! I did not raise you like this!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Camille yelled.

Gretchen shot a glare at her daughter before turning her attention to Logan. He met her gaze and shrunk back into the couch.

"And you! Did you even stop and think for a minute before you knocked up my daughter? Did the thought ever cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't have sex with her? Because something might happen that would cause you to become a father. God, you're just like Camille's father. An ass who doesn't care about her," Gretchen said.

"Don't talk about daddy like that! He left because of you! Not me! And Logan isn't like that, mom! He's not going to run away!" Camille yelled.

"And how are you so damn sure?" Gretchen asked.

"Because I'm a good guy who wants to be there for Camille and my child. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that their lives are as good as they possibly can be. Mrs. Roberts, I love your daughter and I love our baby. I will never abandon them," Logan said.

"You are both _sixteen _years old. You are both _stupid_ sixteen year olds. You don't know the first thing about love! You know what, I'm leaving. I'm going back to Michigan. What are you going to do Camille?" Gretchen asked.

"I want to stay here and raise my baby around the people that love me and the people that love Logan. I want my baby to feel like he or she has a family. I want him to have the life that I wanted but never seemed to get!" Camille said, standing up.

Gretchen looked at her daughter and sighed. "Camille, I know that you hate me. I know that. But, when you come to your senses and decide that you want to come home with me, I'll buy you a plane ticket." And, with that, Gretchen walked out of the living room.

Camille sat back down on the couch and looked at the ground. Logan put his hand on her back her back and scooted closer to her.

"She's going to get rid of this apartment," Camille said softly. "I'm going to be homeless _and_ pregnant."

"No, you're not. Well, you are going to be pregnant, but you're not going to be homeless," Logan said.

"I don't want to be a burden on Mrs. Knight. And what about after the baby comes? What then, Logan? The baby will be up in the middle of the night. He'll cry for everything he needs. It'll keep everyone up and that's not going to be fare to them. Big Time Rush is getting really successful. You guys won't be the same if everyone is sleep deprived because a baby kept them up all night!"

Logan looked at her, stunned. Suddenly, he felt angry. "Camille, don't talk like that. We will figure something out for us and the baby. And I don't give a damn what the other guys do once the baby is born. If staying in 2J is the only way that we'll be able to have a home, then that's what will happen. The guys will just have to suck it up if they're not supportive enough to deal with this because my baby will be staying with me and his mother."

Camille looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "You really want to keep the baby, don't you?" she asked.

"More than anything in the world. Camille, when I was little, my dad left. He just took off and didn't tell us where he was going. He never came back. He wrote my mom this note that said that I had ruined everything for him, because he had only been seventeen when I was born. He said he didn't want anything to do with me and that he wished that my mom had put me up for adoption. Cammy, I don't want our baby to ever feel like we didn't want him just because we were young. True, we're sixteen. But we can do this."

Camille smiled and hugged Logan tightly. Logan hugged back but pulled away quickly.

"You should go get your things," he said. "I'll help you."

Camille nodded. "Where will I stay at your place?" she asked.

Logan shrugged. "Where ever Mama Knight decides to put ya." He smiled at her as they headed off towards her room.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: Ok, you were spot on with her mom. But I will have you know that my dad didn't leave when I was little!**_

_**Me: Well, excuse me for not knowing your back story, Logan.**_

_**Carlos: I thought he did. Didn't he? **_

_**Logan: Well, technically I wasn't born when he left.**_

_**James: That's the littlest of the little man.**_

_**Kendall: Gotta agree with James on that one. The author got that part right.**_

_**Logan: Well, he didn't leave a letter!**_

_**Me: Whatever! Shut up, all of you.**_

_**Carlos: When do I get to be in the story?**_

_**Me: Next chapter. Speaking of which... ::starts writing::**_


	4. It slipped your mind?

_**Good friends know what to say to make you feel better. Best friends know the same thing but add humor and humiliation to the situation at hand. ~Me (Emily Matthews)**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>When Camille and Logan got back to 2J, Mama Knight and Katie were out at the mall. But, Kendall, James, and Carlos were there. They were sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game, and eating pretzels. They didn't notice when Logan snuck Camille into his room so she could set her bags down. Both Logan and Camille were grateful for that.<p>

"When do you think we should tell them?" Camille asked.

"Well, they're going to figure out that you're living here soon. They should know that you're pregnant before they know that," Logan sighed. "They are going to be ridiculous to tell."

Camille smiled. "I think it'll be fun."

"For you! They're going to pick on me and call me 'daddy' for at least the next week."

Camille gave him a soft kiss. "You're going to have a child calling you daddy until the day you die. Suck it up. Come one, I think the Red Wings were winning!" Camille said, pulling Logan out into the living room. Logan smiled, loving the fact that his girlfriend loved hockey just as much as he did.

Camille flopped down onto the couch next to Carlos, Logan sitting next to her. She grabbed a handful of pretzels and Logan laughed to himself. She couldn't eat normal food, but junk food didn't seem to make her sick.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan.

"What? Nothing," Logan said.

Kendall eyed Logan suspiciously before turning his attention back to the hockey game. When it went to commercial, Camille went to get a drink and the three other boys looked directly at Logan.

"What?" he asked.

James smiled. "What happened when we left yesterday?" he asked suggestively.

"Nothing," Logan answered.

"Come on, Logan. We're not idiots. What did you two get up to?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, we just talked."

Camille came back, stopping to look at the guys. "Why are you guys oggling Logan?" she asked.

"They wanted to know if we had sex yesterday," Logan said.

"Oh. Nope," Camille said, sitting back down.

"Then why was Jo in such a hurry to get us out of here? She said that Camille 'had other plans' for you," Kendall said.

Logan sighed and glanced at Camille. She nodded as she took a sip of her water.

"She did. We needed to talk," Logan explained.

"About what?" Carlos asked.

"About me being pregnant," Camille said, eating another pretzel.

Everyone was silent for a moment before the guys started laughing. Carlos doubled over in his seat, Kendall slapped James on the shoulder, and James looked likehe was about to cry from the laughter. Camille chuckled slightly.

"Guys, we're serious," Logan said.

Kendall finished laughing and wiped away a stray tear from his eye. "Logan, there is no way in hell that you knocked up Camille. There's a better possibility that James would knock up Camille."

"Even though that may be true, it did happen. I really am pregnant," Camille said.

The guys looked at her, and then back at Logan, who looked confused.

"'Even though that may be true.' What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that James just looks like the kinda guy that would knock up a girl. You don't. No offense James," Camille said.

"None taken," James replied. "So, you're really pregnant?"

Camille nodded.

"When did you find out?" Carlos asked.

"A couple of days ago. Mrs. Knight, Ms. Mitchell, my mom, and Jo know," Camille said.

"Jo? How the hell could she keep that a secret?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Because she's a good friend!" Logan said.

"Psst, so are we! Dude, why didn't you tell us last night?" Carlos asked.

Logan bit his lower lip. He didn't want to admit to them that he hadn't told anyone because he would have freaked out and had a nervous breakdown. So, he lied.

"Slipped my mind," he said.

James's eyes got wide. "It slipped your mind? How in the hell does the fact that you're going to become a father just slip your mind? I would have been freaking out and telling you guys the minute that I found out!"

"Be that as it may, it simply slipped my mind. Um, is Carlos ok?" Logan asked.

Carlos was currently sitting perfectly still with a huge grin plastered on his face. Suddenly, almost as if Logan's voice pulled him out a trance, he wrapped his arms around Camille.

"Congratulations!" he exlcaimed. He pulled away from her and his eyes showed nothing but happiness. "This is going to be awesome. Hard, most of the time, but awesome! Think about when the kid gets older and can actually play and do things that normal people can do!"

"Carlos, calm down. We don't even know what they're doing with the baby," Kendall said, eyeing Logan suspiciously.

"We're going to keep it," Logan answered, Camille nodding in approval.

"Yes!" Carlos yelled, fist pumping.

Everyone laughed at the Latino's reaction, the hockey game completely forgotten about.

"Who knew you had it in you, Logie?" Kendall said, leaning back against the couch.

"Hey, I knew that I was perfectly able of having kids," Logan said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it was questionable if your girlfriend wanted to continue in the escapades that caused our little baby," Camille joked.

James smiled. "Aww, poor Logan. Insulted by his pregnant girlfriend."

Logan shrugged. "Both her and I know that I was excellent."

"Keep telling yourself that," Camille said, popping another pretzel into her mouth.

* * *

><p>That night, Mama Knight decided that she would turn her small office space into a room for Camille. But that Camille would bunk with Katie until the room was ready. Camille got along alright with Katie, but they were shocked at how much they had to talk about. They had gone to bed earlier than everyone else, just so they could have <em>girl time<em>. That left the boys in the living room alone.

"How do _actually _feel about the baby?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan.

"I'm scared. I'm downright terrified. But, I know that Camille wants the baby just as much as I do."

"We'll be here for you, you know that, right?" James asked.

Logan nodded. "I know."

Carlos moved from the floor to the seat next to Logan on the couch. He put his hand on the smart boys shoulder.

"James is right. We're gonna be uncles!" Carlos said.

Logan smiled. "You know, I wouldn't know what to do without you guys here with me. I'm freaking out."

"Everyone of us would be if we were in your shoes. So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Kendall asked.

"God, I haven't even thought about that," Logan said, his eyes getting wide.

"We should make a baby pool!" James said.

Kendall nodded. "Carlos, go get some paper and a pen!" he instructed.

"A 'baby pool'?" Logan asked.

"Duh. You haven't heard of one before? Everyone bets on the sex of the baby and whoever is right gets some sort of prize. We'll come up with the prize later," Kendall explained.

Carlos came back quickly with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Ok, I'm going to say that it'll be a girl," Kendall said, scribbling his answer down.

Everyone did the same. James said boy, Carlos and Logan said girl.

"Now, we'll wait until you two find out the gender and then we'll decide on a prize. Only, what? Four more months of waiting to find that out," Kendall said.

Logan groaned. "Kendall, please don't rush this."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Carlos: I was in the chapter!**_

_**Me: Yepp :)**_

_**Logan: They took that better than I thought.**_

_**James: Of course we did! We're amazing!**_

_**Kendall: And excellent friends.**_

_**Logan: That's still up for debate...**_

**A/N: Don't like this chapter much... :(**


	5. Gustavo and Kelly

_**Don't blame the boss. He has enough problems. ~Donald Rumsfeld**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous  
><em>*the doctors appointment part of this comes from an idea given to me by poeticjustice13*<em>

* * *

><p>After a week, everything was settling down in 2J. Everyone knew about Camille and Logan, even Katie. Mama Knight had cleared out her office and Camille had moved in. But, all too soon, Gustavo got back from his vacation. And everyone knew what that meant. Work.<p>

The boys had been recording and rehearsing for close to two and a half hours. Logan kept checking his phone periodically, considering Camille had a doctors appointment at three and really wanted Logan to be there. So, even though Gustavo kept yelling that he needed to concentrate, Logan kept checking.

At two, Logan raised his hand in the sound booth. He got Kelly's attention and soon his voice filtered through to where Gustavo could hear him.

"I have to leave in fifteen minutes," he said calmly.

Gustavo looked at him. "No, ya don't. You aren't going anywhere until you guys perfect this song!"

Logan sighed. "Gustavo, it's important."

Kelly slapped Gustavo on the shoulder when he looked as if he were about to yell. Neither one of them knew about the baby yet, so they didn't know that the whole, Logan-having-to-leave-early thing, was probably going to be more frequent than Gustavo would have liked.

"Listen. Unless someone is dead, dying, or having a baby, you are not going anywhere," Gustavo said, his voice carrying his normal anger into the recording booth.

"Well, actually..." Logan was cut off by Kelly.

"Logan, I hate to agree with Gustavo, but we do need you here today. Griffin has us on a tight deadline," she said, her voice was sweet but serious.

Logan looked at the time. He had ten minutes before he would have to leave. He looked at the other guys, who were patiently minding there own business, and apologized silently. They all nodded at him, having already known that Camille's pregnancy was going to change everything.

"I cannot stay. I have to be at a doctors appointment at three. And the office is all the way across town!" Logan said, getting irritated as the time passed.

"As I said before. Unless someone is dead, dying, or having a baby, you are not leaving!" Gustavo's face was turning red, something that was normal.

"Camille is having a baby," Logan said.

"What does that have to do with you?" Kelly asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, Camille is my girlfriend and the baby is mine," Logan explained.

Everyone was quiet. There was no buzz from the sound system, nothing. That is, until Gustavo came out of the shock.

"You got a girl _pregnant_? You? Not James?" he said.

Logan groaned. "Why does everyone say that?" he asked.

James shrugged from his position next to him. "Because I have a reputation."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kelly asked.

"Neither one of you were here. And Gustavo would have killed me if I called him while he was on vacation," Logan answered.

"That is true," Gustavo said, sighing. "Fine. Leave. But, once the appointment is over, you come straight back here."

Logan nodded before running to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Camille was sitting in the waiting room when Logan got there. He smiled when he saw her and went to sit down in the chair beside her.<p>

"What took you so long?" Camille asked.

"Gustavo and Kelly. I have to go straight back to the studio after we're done here," Logan said.

"Oh. They didn't know before hand?"

Logan shook his head.

"How did they take it?" Camille asked.

"Better than I thought they would have. Gustavo didn't throw things around. He just seemed irritated. And they both seemed shocked. They said that they would have expected this from James, not me."

Camille laughed as the door that led to the back opened. A tiny, blonde nurse looked out.

"Camille Roberts?" she called.

Camille grabbed her purse and Logans hand. The nurse smiled.

"Come on back."

* * *

><p>TBC... <p>

_**Logan: That was...short.**_

_**Gustavo: And I wasn't mad? That was totally out of character!**_

_**Me: You were mad!**_

_**Kelly: But he didn't throw things or threaten to kill Logan. He just kinda...sat there.**_

_**Carlos: Yeah, totally unGustavo like.**_

_**Logan: That wasn't a word, Carlos.**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! THIS WAS THE HARDEST FREAKIN' CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE BITCHING!**_

_***everyone looks at me, eyes wide. crickets churp in the background***_

_**Logan: Sorry.**_

_**Me: *breaths deeply* It's alright. Next chapter will be better. And I'm going to skip ahead a little bit. Just a month or two.**_

_**Carlos: So we don't get to see the inbetween?**_

_**Me: You mean the start of morning sickness, cravings, and emotional moodswings? No, you're going to miss that.**_

_**Logan: *gulps* Start?**_

_**Me: Yes. Start.**_


	6. No, I'm not leaving you, Mom

_I am a raging alcoholic and a raging addict and I didn't want to see my kids do the same thing. ~Ozzy Osbourne_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

Notes: Skipped ahead two months, making Camille, what, somewhere around four months. Just though that'd I'd clarify that. And thank you to poeticjustice13 again for giving me this idea about talking about Camille's dad.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon, somewhere around 11:30. Camille was sitting on the couch, reading a book that Mama Knight had given her, when James walked in and plopped down next to her.<p>

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked in a sing song voice. Ever since Camille had moved in, she and James had become great friends. The other guys were her friends, they always had been, but she and James had just...clicked more.

"Some weird pregnancy book. It's scaring me more than it's helping." Camille threw the book onto the coffee table and sighed.

"Don't let it scare you. You're not even close to the end," James said, smiling. "Hey, didn't you say that your mom moved back to Michigan?"

Camille nodded, smoothing out the front of her top. She had started having to wear bigger shirts, that would just lay across her stomach. She didn't want people to notice the fact that she was starting to show, especially the paparazzi.

"But, I saw her yesterday," James said.

Camille looked at him. "You couldn't've. She was supposed to have left two months ago."

James shrugged. "It looked like her. I mean, she didn't look as nice as she usually did, but it still looked like her."

Camille bit her bottom lip, hoping beyond hope that her mother had actually gone back to Michigan. She decided, in her head, that she would go by her old apartment later that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, around 1:00, Camille was standing outside of 6B. She took out the key that she had kept, she didn't know why she still had it, and opened the door, pushing it open. As soon as the door was open, she was bombarded by an all too familiar smell.<p>

"Shit," Camille muttered, walking into the apartment. The apartment was trashed. Garbage was everywhere, as were dirty dishes. Camille kept walking until she reached her living room. Her mom was passed out on the couch. She looked dirty and wasted.

"Mom!" Camille yelled. She walked over and pushed her mother off the couch, making Gretchen moan. "Get up! Come on!"

Gretchen opened her eyes and looked up at her daughter.

"Why the fuck did you push me off the couch?" she asked from the ground.

"I wanted you to wake up. Now, why are you still here?" Camille asked.

Gretchen stood up and Camille could see how much she had changed. She had cut her hair short, her face was thinner, as was the rest of her body. She looked fragile.

"God, mom. Why did you do this?" Camille asked.

"It's none of your business!" Gretchen yelled.

Camille groaned out of frustration. "None of my business? Mom I walked in a you were half dead. The house smells like pot and I can't even count how many empty alcohol bottles are laying around. This is just like when I was little!"

"I was a great mother to you when you were younger and you know it," Gretchen said, sitting back down on the couch. Camille circled around so that she was standing in front of her mother.

"No, Mom. You were an alcoholic and a drug addict, just like now! That's why dad left!"

Gretchen narrowed her eyes. "Your father left me for that tramp of a wife of his."

"Janine? Mom, he didn't even meet Janine until a year after you two got divorced. He left because he couldn't stand to see you waste away like this. Because he didn't want me to live with you anymore."

"Then why the fuck did he leave you with me?"

Camille sighed and looked at the ground, tears burning her eyes. Her mom seriously didn't remember. "He didn't. He left and took me with him. You were just so damn high and drunk that you didn't notice it. And then, after you got out of the rehab center and started dating Bruce, Dad asked me if I wanted to stay with him or go back to you. And I chose to go back to you. You know why? Because a little part of me hoped that you would be better if I was there.

"And you were. You were better for a long time. You and Bruce got engaged and you guys were happy. Remember that? And then I got the movie deal out here and you brought me here, even though you didn't want to leave Bruce. You were fine until I got pregnant. Mom, you really need to go home. You need to be with Bruce. Bruce can help you."

Gretchen looked at her daughter. Her eyes were blank and didn't seem to hold any kind of emotion for her crying daughter. She licked her lips and looked at the ceiling, covering her face with her shakey hands.

"Mom, please go home. Please go back to Bruce," Camille cried.

"Leave. Please leave," Gretchen said.

"No, I'm not leaving you, Mom. I love you. You need help!"

Gretchen looked at her daughter, hatred burning in her eyes.

"Leave Camille!" she yelled.

Camille stared at her mother for a couple of seconds before wiping away her tears and walking towards the door. If her mother didn't want her help, there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_***everyone is silent***_

_**Me: Well?**_

_**James: Wow. Total twist.**_

_**Kendall: Yeah, I thought her dad would be a drug dealer or a deat beat or abusive. Something like that. But, in reality, it's her mom.**_

_**Me: So is it good?**_

_***everyone nods***_

_**Me: I thought so too. I hope that my readers think so. :)**_

_**Carlos: When is the next chapter?**_

_**Me: Probably later on today. But don't hold me to it. I have to clean and help my grandmother.**_

_***everyone nods, still looking at the chapter***_


	7. Logan! Office! Now!

_The touring for this album was definitely going to be the most intense touring we've done.~Daniel Johns_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>"Logan! Office! Now!" Gustavo yelled as the boys were starting to head out of Rocque Records.<p>

Logan looked at the others, shrugged, and started walking to Gustavo's office. He didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure it had to do with his dancing. It always had to do with his dancing.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Close the door," Kelly said.

Logan pushed the door shut and looked between Kelly and Gustavo. They both looked nervous, and Gustavo _never_ looked nervous. Well, unless Griffin was there. Then he looked nervous.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"Well, Gustavo and I have been talking. We know that Camille and the baby are going to take up a lot of your time and everything...," Kelly trailed off.

Logans eyes got wide. "You're going to fire me," he said flatly.

"No, we're not going to fire you. Too many people like you," Gustavo said.

Logan smiled at that compliment, but then got confused again. "Then what is it?"

"Griffin wants you guys to go on a tour. It would be a three month tour and by the time you got back, Camille would be somewhere around seven months," Kelly said.

Logan was quiet. "You're asking me to leave my pregnant girlfriend to go on tour?"

Gustavo and Kelly nodded. Logan sat down in one of the chairs and leaned foward, thinking.

"Logan, we wouldn't normally ask you to do this, but Griffin is making our lives hell," Kelly said.

"Plus, he's threatening to fire Kelly," Gustavo said.

Kelly looked at him, shock on her face. Logan stared at him too.

"Ok, he doesn't want to fire Kelly! I just wanted you to think that he did so that you would make your decision faster."

"I don't know. I mean, what if something happens when I'm gone? Then what? I'll never forgive myself for not being there," Logan said.

"We understand," Kelly said.

Logan ran his hand though his hair. "Let me talk to Camille. I'll call you tonight, Gustavo."

* * *

><p>When Logan got back to the apartment, everyone, minus Mama Knight and Katie, was sitting on the couch.<p>

"Whatcha watching?" he asked, sitting down next to Carlos.

"Some sucky Syfy movie," Camille answered. She was sitting inbetween James and Kendall. The three were snacking on popcorn.

"They keep hitting me when I get my hand too close to the bowl," Carlos said.

"Don't hit Carlos over popcorn!" Logan said.

"Hey, it was all James," Camille said.

James looked at her. "Don't throw me under the bus!"

"I will throw you under the bus any day," she answered.

James stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. His attention was caught again when a giant catfish flew out of the water and ate a woman.

"Camille, I need to talk to you," Logan said.

Camille looked at him before shoving the popcorn bowl into James's lap. She stood up and Logan led her to his room. He shut the door behind them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Kelly and Gustavo talked to me today," Logan said.

Camille nodded. "The guys told me that Gustavo asked you into his office when you were leaving. Oh God, did he fire you?"

"No, no. He didn't fire me. He wants me to go on tour."

Camille looked at him. She went over and sat down on Logans bed, bouncy lightly as she did so. She bit at her bottom lip before looking up to meet Logans eyes.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Three months."

"I guess you wouldn't miss much. You wouldn't miss the baby being born or anything. I'd noly be seven months," Camille said.

"I'd miss finding out the sex," Logan said, sadness in his voice. He went and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but I would still tell you. Logan, if there's a tour, then it's not just going to be cancelled. Either you go with the guys, or the guys go without you. And what's Big Time Rush with Logan Mitchell?" Camille smiled.

Logan chuckled. "A group of coordinated dancers who look like they know what they're doing."

Both of them laughed. Camille leaned back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Logan layed down next to her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. But I have a feeling it'll be a girl," Logan answered.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too." Camille gasped.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, sitting up.

Camille smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I think I just felt the baby move."

"You did?" Logan was smiling now.

"Yeah. My doctor said I should start feeling movements around 17 weeks. And that's what I am now. It did it again!"

Camille grabbed Logans hand, putting it on her stomach.

"And, of course, now there's nothing," she said.

"The baby just doesn't like me," Logan said.

Camille looked at him. "Yes it does. You're it's daddy."

"Wow. Daddy."

Camille smiled. "Yepp. Now, daddy, you should go and call Gustavo and tell him you're going on the tour."

"But..."

"I decided for you. Go call him," Camille ordered.

Logan leaned down and kissed her. "Fine. But if I miss anything..."

"I know. I know. You'll never forgive yourself. Go!"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Carlos: We're going on tour!**_

_**Logan: I have a bad feeling about this. *looks in my direction***_

_**Me: What? I haven't even decided what's going to happen next!**_

_**Kendall: You plan everything out in your head before you go to sleep. You must have at least five more chapters planned out already!**_

_***James and Carlos nod***_

_**Logan: Wait, where am I when all this planning is happening?**_

_**Me: Tied up in my closet. I don't want you knowing what's going to happen. And, Kendall, I do have everything planned out. I was trying to trick Logan!**_

_**Kendall: Sorry...**_


	8. Congratulations

_Well, there you have it. Would you like to know the sex? ~Ultrasound Tech from Juno_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>The next week was when the guys were scheduled to leave for the start of the across country tour. They would go straight across the US, ending in Maine, and then fly back to LA. They would be taking off from LAX, in a plane that Griffin had booked for them. Mama Knight, Katie, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie were there to see them off.<p>

"Call me after every doctors appointment," Logan told Camille.

"I already promised that I would," she said.

"And, if anything happens, or even if you just feel off, call."

Camille smiled. "You know, I love how big of a deal you make all of this, but I'm going to be ok."

"We'll be gone for thirteen weeks, actually, probably fourteen," Logan said.

"Yes. I know. We talked about this last night. Remember? I used a calculator and everything!" Camille said, acting proud of herself.

Logan smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, how far along will you be when we get back?" Carlos asked, his arms still wrapped around Stephanie.

"First week of my eighth month. And that fact is freaking Logan out more than anything," Camille said.

Logan rolled his eyes, hugging Camille one more time before he picked up his suitcase.

"We should go and see if Kelly is at the gate yet," Logan said.

"No. James should go and see if Kelly is at the gate yet," Kendall said. Jo nodded enthusiastically.

James opened his mouth in protest before Kendall held up his hand. "You are the only one without a girlfriend. If Kelly is waiting for us, send me a text and we'll all head up there," he said.

James closed his mouth and picked up his suitcase. "Bye Jo. Bye Steph. Bye Katie. Bye Mama Knight," James walked over and pulled Camille into a hug. "Bye Cammy and Jamie." He winked at Camille and she started laughing.

"Jamie?" Logan asked.

"It's gender neutral. That baby will have my name in there somewhere. James for a boy. Jamie for a girl," James explained.

Camille rolled her eyes. "In your dreams," she said.

James smiled and walked away. Mama Knight walked over to where Logan and Camille were and put her hand on Logans shoulder.

"I'm going to take good care of her and Cindy, don't worry," Mama Knight said.

"Cindy?" Logan and Camille asked.

"Cindy for a girl. Michael for a boy. I think it's a girl, so I'm calling it Cindy." Mama Knight smiled happily, walking over to Kendall and Jo.

"Does everyone but us have a name picked out for our baby?" Logan asked.

Camille shrugged and looked at everyone.

"Tara and Louise," Jo said.

"Samantha and Patrick," Stephanie said.

"Jessica and Thomas," Kendall answered.

"Rachael and Nicholas," Carlos added.

"Lydia and William," Katie said.

The couple stared at them before Kendall pulled out his phone. "Time to go."

* * *

><p>It was noon when the boys left on their flight, and one o'clock when everyone got back to the Palm Woods. Jo and Stephanie went off to start planning out things for the secret baby shower they would be throwing Camille. Katie when off to annoy Bitters. Mama Knight and Camille went back up to 2J.<p>

"How do you feel about Logan leaving?" Mama Knight asked.

Camille shrugged, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Nervous. But, then again, I've been nervous since I've known about the pregnancy."

"Understandable. What time is your doctors appointment?"

"Four. They said we should be able to know the sex of the baby today." Camille smiled.

Mama Knight gave her a glass of milk and leaned against the counter. She smiled. "That's exciting. I didn't know with either of my kids. Their father didn't want to know. Looking back on it, I should have just foudn out."

Camille nodded, not wanting to ask about Papa Knight. She didn't know the story and it wasn't her place to know it.

"You can ask honey," Mama Knight said.

"It's not my place," Camille said, sipping her milk.

"He left me. Five months after Katie was born, he decided that being a father wasn't for him. Ha, after six years of being a father to Kendall he decided that. I came home from picking Kendall up one day and found a note and his wedding ring. Last thing I heard, he lived in Germany and was dating a girl around your age."

"I'm sorry," Camille said.

"Don't worry about it," Mama Knight smiled. "After we find out the sex we can go baby shopping and start on the nursery. It could be all ready by the time Logan gets back."

"The nursery will be in my room, right?" Camille asked.

Mama Knight nodded. "On the side of the room that I left empty when I moved everything in. We can paint it and bring in a crib and a changing table."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>"Is this your mother?" Doctor Elizabeth Franklyn asked as she set up the ultrasound machine in next to the exam table.<p>

"Um, no. This is Jennifer Knight. I'm living with her," Camille said.

Elizabeth smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Jennifer. Are you ready to see wether its a boy or a girl?"

Camille nodded happily, leaning back without instruction. After a couply of visits it becomes second nature. Elizabeth started the machine and Jennifer sat down next to the exam table, watching the screen. Slowly a blurry picture started to form on the screen. It kinda looked like a baby, and kinda like a blob. But, the shape did eventually start to form.

"Well, everything seems to be good. And now, lets see if we can tell wether it's a boy or a girl," Elizabeth moved her cruiser around a couple of times before stopping and taking an insta-pic of the screen.

"You sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Yes," Camille answered.

Elizabeth smiled. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Mama Knight: Where are the boys?**_

_**Me: Somewhere over Nevada right now...**_

_**Camille: Don't they usually do these things?**_

_**Me: Yeah, but next chapter they're going to find out the sex and you and Mama Knight and Katie are all going to go shopping...Oops, gave away next chapter.**_

_**Katie: *shrugs* Just add stuff.**_

_***I nod***_


	9. It could be worse

_It doesn't matter who it is, whether it be a father or an uncle or even a close friend. If a man hears the words, "It's a boy", they lose their minds. ~ Me (emily matthews)_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

Notes: This chapter mainly focuses on the guys during their tour. I will do that, flip flop back and forth between Camille and the guys. This is simply because, come on, those guys are hilarious and you know they'll do something stupid. Also, I just realized my story has a lot of similarities to poeticjustice13's story. But, I didn't do that on purpose. Mine will turn out differently, I promise. I guess great minds think alike.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Logan asked.<p>

"Hey, Logie," Camille said.

"Camille! I'm sorry, my phone deleted all the names from my contacts. How was your appointment yesterday? Why didn't you call me when you got home?" Logan asked.

"Mama Knight and I went shopping. We're starting on the nursery today. I was so tired when we got home that I just fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So, did you find out the sex of the baby?" Logans voice was full of excitement.

"Yes. Do you want to know?"

"Absolutely!"

"Ok. Brace yourself, Logan."

"Come on, Camille."

Camille took in a deep breath. "It's a boy!"

Logan was silent, happiness running through him. He was going to have a son. A little boy. "Oh my God! Really?"

"Yes. Now, I have to go and help Mama Knight decide where everything should go. But I'll text you tonight before your show," Camille assured.

"Good. Camille, I love you."

"I love you too." then the dial tone reached Logans ear.

Logan ended the call and walked back out to the front of the tour bus that they had gotten once they settled in Colorado. They would be driving across country to Maine, then back to Colorado, and then flying back to LA. They had Griffin to thank for that.

"Hey, was that Camille?" Kendall asked, setting down his magazine.

"Yeah." Logan was still in his stunned mood.

"Is everything ok?" James asked.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect. She found out the sex."

The three other boys rushed to sit around Logan, who had just sat down at the retractable table.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carlos asked.

"It's a boy."

There were hoots and hollers and high fives. James patted Logan on the shoulder.

"I knew it. Who knew you had it in ya?" James asked.

"Shut up. Happy moment," Logan said.

"Dude, have you two thoughts about names?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Actually we already settled on a boy name. It was the girls name that was jamming us up. But, I guess that doesn't matter now."

"Well, what is it?" Kendall asked.

"Connor Benjamin," Lognan answered.

James slapped the table. "I still think James would have been awesome," he said.

Logan pushed his shoulder and smirked.

"Connor Benjamin? That's nice," Carlos said.

"And just think, Logan. We'll be able to raise him around the stuff we were raised around. He'll learn to play hockey and everything!" Kendall said.

Logan was lost in his own dream world, thinking about his son. He was taken out of that dream world by Gustavo.

"What is with all this noise? I don't know why Griffin insisted me and Kelly share a bus with you dogs!"

"Logans baby is a boy!" Carlos exclaimed.

Gustavo looked at Logan, who still had a stupid grin plastered on his face. He nodded his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"A boy, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Connor," Logan said.

"Nice name. Who's last name?" Gustavo asked.

Logan's eyes widened. He and Camille hadn't discussed that.

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that Logan is happy," Kendall said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Kelly rushed in.

"Turn on the television!" she yelled.

She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned it on, fumbling to hit 14. TMZ came on the screen and there was Michael Donalds, smiling back at everyone.

"What's going on, Kelly?" James asked.

"Shhhh!" she said, pulling Gustavo to sit on the couch with her.

"And in other news, its baby season in Hollywood. It seems like no matter where you turn there's a pregnant starlet looking back at you. This weeks pregnancy shocker is none other than teen star, Camille Roberts," Donalds said in his happy voice. Camille's picture came on the screen and everyone gasped, Logan turning slightly green.

"Yes, that's right, Ryan," Denver Catlins said. "Camille Roberts was spotted coming out of a pregnancy clinic yesterday afternoon. It does appear that she has a baby bump and her publicist, Francis Martin, comfirmed to us that she in fact four months pregnant."

Logan groaned. "Oh God."

Donalds took the story back. "Any word on who the father is, Denver?" His smile showed that he already knew the answer to his question.

"Why, yes there is Michael. The father seems to be none other than Big Time Rush singing star, Logan Mitchell. Mitchell and Roberts have been dating on again off again for almost two years now. No word on how Logan is taking the news."

Kelly turned off the tv and looked at Logan. In fact, everyone looked at Logan.

"Francis...is...a...BITCH!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, calm down. Everything is ok," James said, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, man. Everything will die down," Carlos comforted.

"Camille and I didn't want this public! We wanted to decide when people could know. We were doing such a good job!" Logan was hysterical.

"Listen, this will be news for about a week. Then some hair brained blonde will be arrested for drugs and you and Camille will be in the clear. That's how these things work," Gustavo said.

"Exactly! I mean, this same thing happened to me last year, even though I wasn't pregnant. I put on a few extra pounds and then, bam! Suddenly my picture is on TMZ and the headline is, 'Gustavo Rocques Assistant, Kelly Weignwright, Caught In Pregnancy Scandel!'," Kelly said.

"I remember that. Didn't they think you and Gustavo were sleeping together and that it was his baby?" Kendall asked.

Kelly nodded.

"God, I hope Camille missed the news. I hope they just leave her alone," Logan said, his face in his hands as he leaned against the table top.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kelly: That whole pregnancy thing wasn't funny! They gave me serious body issues!**_

_**Me: Shut up, you're skinny and beautiful. Plus, you can pull off just about any color.**_

_**Carlos: She's right. You can pull off orange. I can't pull off orange.**_

_**Logan: Aren't we missing the big picture?**_

_**Kendall: We're taking your mind off of it.**_

_**Logan: Sure... *cell rings* Shit, it's Camille.**_

_**Me: Good luck.**_


	10. Hey! It's Jo Taylor!

_I've been... chased by paparazzi, and they run lights, and they chase you and harass you the whole time. It happens all over the world, and it has certainly gotten worse. You don't know what it's like being chased by them.~ Tom Cruise_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Jo got off the elevator and started heading towards 2J, Stephanie right behind her. She turned the corner and gasped. A huge group of paparazzi were stationed outside of the door, waiting for the perfect moment to harass someone.<p>

"Hey! It's Jo Taylor!" a woman yelled.

The people started snapping pictures and asking questions, coming closer and closer to Jo and Stephanie.

"Jo, are you here to see Camille?" a man asked.

"Yes," Jo said, holding up and hand to block the lights from the cameras.

"How do you feel about her pregnancy? Were you shocked to find out?" another woman asked.

"It's her business, not yours," Stephanie yelled, following behind Jo as they wrestled their way through the mob.

"Do you know how Logan is taking it?" the same woman asked.

Jo got the door opened and pushed Stephanie inside. Once she was inside herself she locked the door and leaned against it.

"Camille, there's an angry mob outside!" Jo yelled.

Camille came around the corner, followed by Mama Knight.

"It's been a freakin' week! They need to give up," Camille said.

Stephanie shook her head. "They're the paparazzi from hell. They are _never_ going to give up."

Camille sighed, walking to refridgerator. She took out a bottle of water and handed it Mama Knight before getting herself one. She offered some to the girls but they refused.

"This sucks. I fired Francis and then she goes and tells them everything. They even know the sex of the baby now! And it isn't fare to you, Mama Knight. Or to Katie. You two can't do anything!" Camille said, leaning against the kitchen counter

Mama Knight, Jo, and Stephanie sat down in front of the counter.

"Camille, don't worry about me and Katie. We're fine. This will all die down," Mama Knight said.

Camille nodded. "I really hope that Logan doesn't have to deal with this on the tour."

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Kendall yelled.<p>

Logan was taking a nap in the back of the bus in his bunk when his friend yelled for him. He shot up, hit his head, and groaned. He crawled out and headed to the front of the bus, where the shout had come from.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"There has to be _at least_ a hundred paparazzi outside of the bus. They're all yelling for you," Kendall said.

Logan looked out the window. The bus was stopped in front of a convenience store. The other guys, Gustavo, and Kelly, were all inside getting things. When the paparazzi saw him through the window, they started snapping pictures and yelling at him again.

"How do you feel about Camille's pregnancy?"

"Are you going to stay with her?"

"Are you happy that you're going to have a son?"

"Do you two have any names?"

"Did you even _know_ she was pregnant?"

Logan shut the blinds and looked at Kendall.

"This is ridiculous," he said.

"Tell me about it. How are they guys going to get back on the bus?" Kendall asked.

Logan peeked outside again and saw that the mob was now bombarding Kelly and Gustavo as they walked back to the bus. The doors opened and Kelly ran in, Gustavo right behind her.

"You are a media sensation, Logan," Kelly said.

"They're going crazy about all this!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Where are James and Carlos? Good God, did they kill them?" Logan asked.

Kelly shook his head. "I don't believe so. They were in the bathroom when we left them."

Kendall looked out the window and saw James and Carlos attempting to get through the mob. James was doing alright, but they were pretty much trampling Carlos. Kendall stood up and went to the door.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Getting the guys," Kendall said.

Kendall walked out and was swarmed. He answered a few questions and helped his friends back into the bus. James and Carlos were both panting and looked pretty beat up.

"Wow," Carlos said, breathless.

Logan sighed and sat down on the couch. "When will this stop?"

"Soon. It'll stop soon," Kelly said.

Logan looked at her. "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Camille: I really wish they would leave Logan alone.**_

_**Logan: I wish they would leave you alone.**_

_**James: THEY COMPLETELY RUINED MY HAIR!**_

_**Me: *facepalm***_

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I didn't really know where to go with this one. I know what to do with the next one so expect it to be longer :)**


	11. God, I hope she likes me

_**A grandchild is a gift from above ... one to cherish and to love. ~Unknown**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

Notes: Ok, so I skipped ahead again. Camille would be almost eight months pregnant in this chapter. Sorry for the big leap but I had no idea what to write about until she was closer to the end :)

* * *

><p>Camille stood anxiously at the baggage claim of LAX. Joanna Mitchell, Logans mom, was scheduled to arrive any minute. This would be the first time that Camille ever met her in person and, here she was, seven months pregnant with Joanna's grandchild.<p>

"God, I hope she likes me," Camille whispered to herself.

The media uproar had ended a month after it had started. Now, Camille could walk outside, go to her appointments, even go to the airport and not worry. There may be one camera and a couple of questions, but that wasn't as bad as before.

"Camille?" a nice voice asked.

Camille turned around and smiled. It was Joanna. She had a large smile on her face and two bags in her hands.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell," Camille said. They hugged awkwardly before they started to head outside. It was August and the temperature was the highest it had been all summer. Joanna had dressed for this, a t-shirt and shorts. Camille was in a maternity sundress, her long hair was up in a messy bun.

They got into Camille's car, a recent purchase, and started towards the Palm Woods.

"Are you getting excited?" Joanna asked.

"I guess so. I'm getting more nervous than anything. All Connor does is kick me and wiggle around. I hope that that isn't an indication of how he'll be when he's born," Camille said.

"Logan did that when I was pregnant with him. But he was the easiest baby I ever had. His sisters, Chelsey and Amy, are another story. You're lucky you're having a boy first."

Camille smiled. She had been worried that Joanna wouldn't like her or accept her, but it seemed like they would get along just fine.

"Do you want to get some lunch? There's a little diner a couple blocks from here and I'm starving," Camille said.

"That sounds wonderful," Joanna said.

Camille pulled into the parking lot and together they walked in and sat down. Once they had ordered they started talking again.

"Mrs. Mitchell..." Joanna cut her off.

"Call me Joanna. Mrs. Mitchell is way to formal. I mean, you are carrying my grandson." Joanna smiled.

"Ok. Well, Joanna, what was it like raising Logan? I mean, since the baby is a boy I think that it would be fair to compare what I might have in store to what his father was like."

Joanna sipped on her lemonade and thought for a moment. "Raising Logan was an experience. He was an excellent baby, hardly ever cried. But, once he could walk, he was everywhere. His father and I were constantly looking everywhere for him. And once he met the boys, it was over. They were always together. I think he was four when he met Kendall and James. The year after that Carlos's family moved in.

"He was into everything. He's always loved hockey and he's always played hockey. But he also loved to sing and dance around. I remember when he was little, six or seven, he would dance around in his pajamas singing while he got ready for school. And he was a ham for the camera. He loved getting his picture taken. Except for at school, he hated getting his school pictures done."

Camille smiled. "Was he always so smart?"

Joanna nodded. "He's always loved going to school. He's always known exactly what to do. And he's always freaked out under pressure. Honestly, Logan is still the same way he was when he was a kid. In the past few months he's matured a lot. And he loves you so much, Camille. And he loves Connor with all his heart. It's killing him being away from both of you. He feels like he's missing so much."

"He calls you, doesn't he?"

"Every day. Doesn't he call you?"

Camille nodded, smiling. "I love his calls. And I love how excited he got when he found out it was a boy. He told me that all the guys, even Gustavo, were excited for him. God, I hope he makes it home in time for the birth."

"He will. He comes home in a couple of weeks, doesn't he?" Joanna asked as their food arrived.

Camille shook her head. "Griffin messed up on the timing and everything. Plus, they're having trouble with the van. Griffin decided that, instead of one show in New York, they'll be doing three. Plus the one in Maine, and all the driving that they'll have to do to get back here, he shouldn't be back here until I'm in the middle of the ninth month. And babies in my family don't like to stay in for 40 weeks. We're always early." Camille was on the verge of tears thinking about everything.

Joanna reached across the table and held onto Camille's hand.

"Everything will be perfectly fine," Joanna said.

"Thank you," Camille said.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: I hate Griffin so much.**_

_**Kendall: Everyone does.**_

_**Me: Well, if it makes ya feel better, the paparazzi aren't there anymore...**_

_**Logan: But what if I miss the birth?**_

_**Carlos: You won't. She wouldn't do that to you.**_

_**James: Ya sure about that. She's thrown in some weird stuff.**_

_**Me: *shrugs* I shall give away no secrets. You'll either be there or you won't.**_


	12. Logan, are you ok?

_**Stress is an admission of weakness, a cry of defeat to the world.~Carrie Latet**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Logan usually was't the kind of person that would show his emotions. Well, his negative emotions. His last outburst like that had been when Camille had just found out that she was pregnant and he had cried to Mama Knight. But, ever since then, he's been happy. Nervous, of course. But he was happy. But, there was something different about tonight. There was something different about him while he layed in his little bunk, the sounds of his sleeping friends around him. Suddenly, he was uncontrollably, undeniably sad.<p>

Logan got up quietly, tears silently running down his face and tip toed his way past his friends. He got to the front of the bus and sat down on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest. The driver was asleep in back with Kelly and Gustavo. Logan had the front all to himself and he could cry for as long as he wanted and not have to worry about anyone coming in and catching him.

Logan rested his head on his knees and cried. He cried so hard his body shook. His head was so filled with the sounds of his sobs that he didn't hear the footsteps that came up behind him. He didn't notice that another person was there until the person spoke up.

"Logan, are you ok?"

Logan turned around to see Gustavo standing in the doorway. He was wrapped in a robe and he looked tired. But mostly, he looked concerned, a look that didn't fit on Gustavo.

"I'm fine," Logan said, his nose stuffy.

"People who are fine don't usually cry. What's wrong? Is it something with Camille?" Gustavo asked, moving to sit next to Logan on the couch.

Logan shook his head but he knew that he was lying. Another sob broke through and he started shaking again. Gustavo looked concerned and also confused about what to do. He wasn't good in emotion fueled situations. But, he couldn't deny that he had built up a strong bond with the boys. He looked at all of them like he was, in some ways, a father figure to them.

"I know touring must be hardest on you, Logan. But we should be done soon. Griffin fucked us all over on this one. He wasn't being fair to you when he picked out the locations. I tried to tell him not to do it, not to have the tour at all. But you know him. Once his mind is set on something, you can't un-set it."

Logan looked up at Gustavo, confusion written on his face. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to comfort me. I mean, you're my boss. My big, tough boss. Why are you doing this?"

Gustavo sighed. "Because I hate to see you hurting like this. Because I remember when I was sixteen and I would cry myself to sleep. It wasn't for he same reasons that you are, I'm sure of that. But I remember how it felt to cry and not have anyone there."

Logan sniffled. "You cried?"

"Logan, everyone cries."

Logan nodded and coughed slightly, choking on tears. "I'm scared. It's all hitting me. Now that Camille is so far along I've finally realized that everything is going to change drastically. More than it already has. I love her so much and I love Connor with all my heart. I just don't know what to do." Logan felt another sob coming on but he held it back, determined not to cry anymore.

"Logan, you have friends who care about you and you have an amazing support system. You know that me and Kelly will be there for you after the baby is born. We'll help you with touring and recording and day care and everything. We'll help Camille too, if she wants to go back to work. Everything is going to change, you're right about that. But once you see your baby staring back at you, you'll realize how lucky you are and how little you miss your old life."

Logan let his legs fall off the sofa so that he was sitting correctly. He thought for a moment before looking back at Gustavo.

"You sound like you're talking from experience," he said.

Gustavo shook his head. "I'm not. But I've seen the look on other peoples faces when they see their children. You'll know what I mean when you see Connor."

Logan smiled, wiping away a few stray tears. "This entire thing is the most stressful thing I've ever gone through. I would rather relive the first day of dancing that I had than relive this entire pregnancy."

"Wow, that's stressful," Gustavo said.

Logan nodded. "It'll be worth it," he said.

"Yes it will. Now, come on. Go back to bed before someone sees me being nice," Gustavo said.

"Too late," three voices said from the hallway.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: Gustavo has a heart!**_

_**Gustavo: Of course I do. I'm not always mean, you know.**_

_**Me: I know that! Speaking of which... Check out the story, "Big Time Blind Date" by Aleta Lakewood. You can find the profile under my favorite authors. Its a good story.**_

_**Carlos: Isn't that your other account?**_

_***I nod***_

_**James: Why do you need two accounts?**_

_**Me: Why not?**_


	13. Baby Time?

_**There's gonna be a little one and she says it's time to go.~ Tim McGraw (don't take the girl)**_

Notes: Skipped ahead a little bit again. But you didn't miss anything.

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning. Camille was already wide awake, something that was unusual. She was laying her her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the pains that she believed to be another battle with false labor. The week before Mama Knight had taken her to the hospital, only to find out that it was Braxton Hicks. Camille hoped beyond hope that she wasn't actually in labor. She was two days away from being nine months and Logan wasn't home yet. She needed him with her.<p>

Camille heard footsteps in the hall and rustling in the kitchen. Her door cracked open slightly and Katie peeked in.

"You ok?" Katie asked.

Camille nodded her head, smiling. "I'm fine."

Katie looked at her suspiciously, a cup of water in her hand. "Are you sure? You're not having contractions again, are you?"

Camille bit at her lip, not wanting to lie to Katie. But if she told the truth then Katie would get her mom and she'd be back in the hospital. "I'm fine, Katie."

"Should I get mom?"

"No. Let her sleep. If I need her I'll get her."

Katie nodded, worry and doubt still in her eyes. But, she closed the door and left. Camille sighed. This didn't feel like it did last time. It felt more intense and more painful.

Camille sat and got out of bed. She walked out into the kitchen, got herself a glass of water and then went over to the couch. She flipped on the television and was just starting to watch a documentary on whales when a pain shot through her stomach.

"God dammit," she groaned.

She waited until the pain was gone before getting up and going to Mama Knights room. She hesitated outside the door before opening it and looking into the dark room. She could see Mama Knight laying on the bed, fast asleep.

"Mama Knight?" Camille asked.

She moved more into the room. "Mama Knight, wake up." Camille sat down on the edge of the bed and the movement woke Mama Knight up. She looked up and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I keep getting really bad pains and they're more intense than last time when it was false labor. I don't know what to do," Camille said.

Mama Knight flipped on her light and ran a hand over her face. "Go out into the living room. I'll be out there in a minute."

Camille nodded and went out to the living room, settling down on the couch. When Mama Knight came back out she was in sweat pants and t-shirt. She had socks on and was looking around the apartment for her shoes. She had her hair bundled up in a sloppy pony tail.

"You have a bag packed right? Clothes for you after the baby, clothes for the baby. All that stuff?" she asked, sitting down next to Camille and putting her shoes on.

"Yeah. It's in my room. Do you really think it's real?" Camille asked, fear thick in her voice.

"Do you?" Mama Knight asked, looking at her.

Camille thought for a moment and then nodded her head. This felt real. This hurt and each contraction felt like an eternity.

"Katie! Get some clothes on!" Mama Knight yelled.

"I'm scared," Camille said.

"I know, honey. But everything is going to be fine. And I'm going to call Logan. And, if you don't want Jo to freak out, you should call her," Mama Knight went to go get Katie and Camille picked her phone up off the table.

She dialed Jo's number and her friend picked up almost immediately.

"Baby time?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Camille answered.

"I'll be over in two minutes." And the dial tone was heard.

Camille sighed and leaned back. This was too early and everything was already going wrong.

* * *

><p>Kelly stared at Logans phone as it started buzzing again. The boys were doing an afternoon concert in Times Square, so they were out on stage. She had all of their phones next to her on a table and Logans was the only one making noise. Well, at the moment. There was a pattern going. Logans would ring, then Kendall, then James, then Carlos. And then it would start again.<p>

"Gustavo, I think I should answer. It's Jo and she's called three times already," Kelly said, looking at Gustavo.

"Then answer it," Gustavo said.

Kelly picked up Logans phone and answered.

"Logans phone," she said.

"Kelly?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Kelly, Logan needs to get here. Camille is in the hospital and it's for real this time. Her water broke on the way to the hospital."

Kelly looked over at Gustavo and then at the boys dancing on stage. "I'll see what I can do. He'll call you back when he can."

"Thanks Kelly."

Kelly hung up and looked at Gustavo, worry in her eyes. He read the worry and sighed.

"Camille's in labor, isn't she?" he asked.

"Full fledged labor. We need to get Logan on a plane," Kelly said.

Both of them looked out at the boys, who were just finishing up Boyfriend. "I'll cut the music when the song ends," Gustavo said.

Kelly nodded and, just like he said, Gustavo stopped music right after the last lyric was sung. The boys looked at him and he walked out on stage. The audience was silent. He walked over to Logan.

"Camille is in labor. Go call her," he whispered.

Logan ran off stage and Gustavo motioned for the others to follow him. He announced that the concert was being called off due to family emergency and then disapeered backstage.

"Ok, so I called Griffin and he's going to let us use his jet to get Logan back to LA. He seemed more understanding than usual," Kelly said.

"Where's Logan?" Gustavo asked.

"Dressing room. He's talking to Jo and getting his stuff together. I sent the other boys to help him."

Gustavo nodded. "We're going with him on the plane, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: Oh my God. I'm gonna be a dad. I better get there in time. I better get there in time!**_

_**James: Dude, calm down.**_

_**Logan: NO! I CAN'T MISS THIS!**_

_**Kendall: You still need to calm down. You're freaking out the author.**_

_**Me: No he isn't. This is actually helping my creative process.**_

_***odd looks from everyone***_


	14. Room 27! Go, Logan!

_**Every man should see the birth of his children. ~ Dennis Banks**_

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's going to take five and half hours to get to LAX and then an hour to get to the hospital," Kelly said once everyone was in Griffins jet.<p>

Logan was sitting by a window alone. He was nervous and pale and looked sick. Kendall walked over to him and sat down. He put a comforting hand on his knee.

"We're going to make it. Jo text you, by the way. She said that Camille is doing fine and that she's only 2 centimeters dialated." Kendall handed the phone over to Logan, who took it and read the text.

"I'm going to miss it," he said.

"No you're not. Everything is going to be fine and you're going to make it there and you're going to meet your son."

Logan nodded and sighed, looking back out the window.

* * *

><p>"How's Camille?" Katie asked. She was sitting in the maternity waiting room with Stephanie. Mama Knight and Jo were in the labor room with Camille. Jo kept coming by with updates.<p>

Jo shrugged. "She's scared and she wishes that Logan were here. We all wish that Logan were here."

"Is she doing it natural?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I gotta give her props for that," Jo said. "She's in a whole lot of pain."

"You think Logan'll get here in time?" Katie asked.

"I think he better get here in time. I don't want him to miss the birth of his first child." Jo walked over and sat down next to Stephanie. "I feel so bad for Camille. I don't know how she's holding up this well. She's not crying or screaming or anything. Everytime a contraction hits she just squeezes either my hand or Mrs. Knights hand. She breaths and then its over. I mean, I know it has to hurt like hell."

"She's a strong girl. She'll get through it. No doubt about that," Stephanie said.

Jo nodded and stood up again, heading down the hall to Camille's room.

* * *

><p>The five hours that it took to get across country felt like years to Logan. He didn't sleep or relax or talk. He simply stared out the window and watched as they passed from state to state.<p>

"We'll be landing at LAX in fifteen minutes," the pilot announced.

Logan finally looked away from the window and over at the other people with him. Carlos and James were talking, Kendall was texting (probably Jo), Gustavo was taking a nap and Kelly was busy on her laptop. But, everyone seemed to notice when he looked at them. Carlos and James got quiet, Kendall put down his phone, Gustavo woke up, and Kelly flipped her laptop shut.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"I'm scared out of my mind. All I want to do it get to that hospital," he answered.

"We'll get you there. Kendall, any word on how Camille is doing?" Kelly asked.

Kendall looked at his phone and flipped through some messages. "She said that Camille is six centimeters but that the doctors believe she has at least two more hours to go."

Kelly nodded and looked over at Logan. "See, you'll get there with time to spare."

* * *

><p>It was four o'clock when the guys arrived at the hospital. They all ran into the waiting area and Katie and Stephanie jumped up.<p>

"Room 27. Go, Logan," Stephanie said.

Logan ran out of the room like Stephanie instructed and the rest of them sat down.

"How is she?" James asked.

"The pain is starting to get to her but she's still holding strong," Stephanie said.

Everyone sat in silence and soon Mama Knight came back in with Jo. They sat down but no one asked questions. They waited in silence for an hour before the room filled with a jingle and a light flashed on the board on the wall. Number 27 lit up and Hush Little Baby continued playing.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

Mama Knight was in tears. "They play that when a baby is born. And 27 is Camille's room number. Connor's here!"

Everyone exchanged high five fives and clapped. Soon Logan walked into the waiting area. Everyone stood up and smiled.

"How's Camille?" Jo asked.

"Tired but happy," Logan answered. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"How's Connor?" Kendall asked.

"Well, about that. Connor is a girl," Logan said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I mean the doctor was wrong. We had a little girl!"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**James: It's a girl!**_

_**Me: Wow, didn't you vote boy?**_

_**James: Yeah, but come on. This is going to be fun! I'll be able to play with her hair!**_

_**Me: Wow. *sees Carlos crying* What's wrong buddy? This is a happy chapter! :)**_

_**Carlos: There's...only...one...more...chapter!**_

_**Kendall: And a sequal...**_

_***everyone looks at me happily***_

_**Me: *sighs* Yes, there will be a sequal.**_

_***cheers***_


	15. Happy Birthday

_**A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities. -Eda J. Le Shan**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was crowded around the window of the nursery as the nurse brought in the baby. She didn't have a name yet, so her name tag read, Baby Girl Mitchell. Everyone's heart melted when she was placed in her plastic incubator. She was a preemie, but, according to the nurses, there was nothing wrong with her lungs or her heart. In fact, she was the loudest preemie they had ever delivered. She wouldn't have to stay in the hospital longer than Camille would, something that made everyone happy.<p>

"She is so adorable," Stephanie said, on the verge of tears.

The baby was small and pink, wrapped up in a baby blanket that was covered teddy bears. She had on a pink hat that covered up her short brown hair. Her eyes were open and she was looking around with her big brown eyes. She looked like a perfect mix of both of her parents. She had both of their eyes, Logans nose, Camille's lips, and she could cry just like her mother.

"I wonder what name they're going to decide on," Carlos said.

"I know that Camille really liked the name Willow, but Logan wasn't too fond of it," Jo said.

"She wanted to name her daughter afte a tree?" Kendall asked.

Jo shrugged and made faces at the baby who was now looking at everyone in front of her.

"She looks confused," Katie said.

"You did too when you were new," Mama Knight said.

A nurse walked over to the incubator and, after looking at everyone through the window, put a new nametag in the slot. Everyone scrambled to read it at the same time.

Kelly smiled. "Happy Birthday Lacey Willow Mitchell."

* * *

><p>Camille was asleep when the nurse rolled Lacey's crib into the room. Logan was sitting next to her and he immediately got a smile on his face when he saw his daughter.<p>

"I'm going to leave her in here for a little while. If you need anything just call for me," the nurse said.

Logan nodded and walked over to the crib. Lacey was awake, but yawning. He picked her up and held her close to him. It was only the second time he had been able to hold her. He felt tears of joy welling up in his eyes and he went back to the chair he had been in previously.

"Hello Lacey," he whispered softly to her.

Camille shifted in bed, her eyes opening slowly. "Did they bring her in?" she asked.

"Yes. She looks just like her mommy," Logan said, looking down at Lacey and then up at Camille.

"We're going to have to change around her nursery. It's blue."

"Well then daddy is going to have to go home and make it pink."

Camille smiled. "We'll be good parents, right?"

"Of course we will," Logan said. "There's no doubt in my mind."

* * *

><p>Finish<p>

_**Me: I would like to take this time to thank everyone who helped encourage me throughout this story :) *Reviewers only***_

_**Kendall: Thank you to Random_Storygirl.**_

_**James: And to XxSmileyxD**_

_**Carlos: LiveLifeToTheFulest, thank you.**_

_**Logan: A big huge special thanks to poeticjustice13 for giving our author some amazing story lines. :)**_

_**Gustavo: Science-Fantasy93, thank you for your support :)**_

_**Kelly: Thank you prettylocks111.**_

_**Katie: And to happygirl57. (love the icon btw)**_

_**Camille: GemLeighXx, thank you for your review!**_

_**Jo: And, last but not least, xXBrittanyXx!**_

_**Mama Knight: Wait! I don't get to thank anyone?**_

_**Me: You can announce the sequal! :D**_

_**Mama Knight: Ok. That's fare. The sequal to Big Time Changes is called Big Time Parents and should be posted sometime tonight!**_

_**Me: Thank you again to everyone who stuck by me through this. You guys rock!**_


End file.
